Prólogo de uma vida
by Elisabeth Snape
Summary: Um casal improvável com uma história quase impossível, mas que explicaria muita coisa.
1. Default Chapter

Como sou contra o shipper dessa fic e a escrevi mais para treinar um pouco drama, fiquei em dúvida se a postaria ou não aqui no ff.net. Depois de praticamente um ano e meio percebi que não há problemas. ^__^  
  
Mini fic simples, tendo como cenário um quarto e como personagens um casal um tanto improvável. 


	2. Prólogo de uma vida

**Prólogo de uma Vida**

Ele andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso, aguardando ela chegar. Queria vê-la logo, queria lhe contar que não se uniria a Voldemort, que queria se casar com ela. Ela a quem ele sempre amara.

Ele ficou se lembrando de quando se conheceram, ele ficou logo encantado com ela, o tempo foi passando e o encantamento foi se tornando amor. Um grande e forte amor. Até ela lhe corresponder demorou muito, ela se envolveu com outro, mas finalmente se apaixonara por ele.

Ele podia ouvir a doce voz dela dizendo pela primeira vez que o amava. Foi tão bom, tão maravilhoso. Ela havia deixado seu maior rival para ficar com ele, o homem que ela realmente amava. O homem que a faria feliz.

Ele se lembrou também de quando foi procurado pelo Lord das Trevas, que lhe ofereceu poder e riquezas em troca de sua ajuda. Ele ficou tentado, podia então se casar com ela e dar-lhe tudo o que ela merecia. Mas ela não concordou, disse-lhe que não o queria assim e foi embora.

Ele a procurou e a convenceu a vê-lo, ali naquele quarto, onde eles tiveram sua primeira noite de amor, quando ela se entregou totalmente a ele. E agora, depois de três meses depois da separação, ela vinha vê-lo ali e seriam felizes novamente.

Alguém bateu a porta. Era ela.

- Minha querida! – ele a abraçou com força e começou a beijá-la ardorosamente sendo retribuído pela moça com a mesma paixão. Mas de repente ela se afastou e o fitou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu sei, minha querida, que você está triste por eu não ter recusado a proposta de pronto, mas eu...

- Espere, eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa. – ela se aproximou dele e o fez sentar.

- Meu amor, eu peço que perdoe, eu nunca quis magoá-lo.

Ele não entendeu, fora ele que a magoara, sobre o que ela falava?

- Eu estou grávida!

Ele não se conteve, se levantou, a ergueu nos braços e começou a rodopiar, contente com a notícia. Ele ria e olhava para ela que chorava.

- Estou tão feliz, minha querida. Tenho você e agora vou ter um filho. Serei o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Não! – ela exclamou soltando-se dele e chorando mais ainda.

Ele não conseguiu compreender, tentou se aproximar, mas ela se afastou.

- Escute-me, por favor, o que vou lhe contar é muito doloroso.

Ela o olhou se sentindo a pior das criaturas, ele estava confuso e curioso.

- O filho que espero não é seu!

Ele se espantou e foi até ela.

- Como não? Tem que ser! É meu! Eu sei, eu... você nunca... eu fui o primeiro com que você...

- Foi! Você foi o primeiro meu amor, mas não foi o único. Depois que eu o deixei, retornei a Hogwarts para auxiliar com o recrutamento dos Aurors. Eu estava tão sozinha, deprimida e carente. Não consegui resistir quando... – ela começou a chorar mais ainda.

- Aquele maldito! – ele se enfureceu – Foi aquele maldito, não foi? Você voltou para ele!

- Não! Não voltei para ele. Foi só uma noite, mas... foi o suficiente.

- Não! Não pode ser, não pode. – ele se ajoelhou aos pés dela, estava desesperado, não queria perdê-la, faria qualquer coisa por ela.

- Eu aceitarei seu filho! Eu o criarei como sendo meu! Eu o amarei como sendo meu e ele me amará também. Eu serei seu pai, mas fique comigo, por favor. – ele implorava chorando.

- Não posso! – ela se afastou deixando-o desnorteado – Eu me senti mal, desmaiei e os médicos me examinaram. Todos já sabem, ele já sabe e... e... ficamos noivos.

Ele se levantou, seu olhar a petrificou.

- Você ficou noiva dele?

- Sim! Quando estive com ele, nós... ele não percebeu que eu já fora de outro. Ele não sabe que eu te amo. Quando ele soube que eu estava grávida, ficou feliz, contou a todos e me pediu em casamento.

- E você aceitou! – bradou ele.

- É o filho dele, como eu poderia afastá-los? Você e ele se detestam. Ele gosta de mim e vai cuidar bem de mim e de meu filho. Eu não o amo como amo a você, mas pelo meu filho eu abro mão de minha felicidade, abro mão de minha própria vida se preciso.

Ele chorava copiosamente, estava arrasado. Ia perder sua amada, a pessoa que mais amou na vida e para seu maior rival, por causa de uma criança que nem havia nascido. Por causa de uma maldita criança.

- Por favor, meu amor, eu só te peço que não me odeie, não quis que isso tudo acontecesse. Não me odeie.

- Eu te odiar? Eu jamais te odiaria. – ele se levantou, se aproximou dela e falou séria e friamente – Mas eu odeio aquele maldito! E odeio esta criança que espera!

Ela se assustou e se afastou dele.

- Eu odeio esta criança que te tirou de mim e sempre a odiarei.

Ela saiu do quarto correndo e chorando de dor. Ele começou a bradar enquanto ela descia as escadas.

- Está me ouvindo Lílian? Eu, Severo Snape, sempre odiarei Tiago Potter e seu filho. Sempre odiarei seu filho. Sempre!


End file.
